Sasuke is NOT Genius
by Kim04My
Summary: [SasufemNaru] Hanya sebuah fanfiction yang bercerita tentang kebodohan Sasuke. Betapa bodohnya ia membuat Naruto terluka. Betapa bodohnya ia mempercayai Sakura. Dan betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadari perasaannya terhadap Naruto. [SasufemNaru] [WARN! Fem! Naruto. First Fanfiction. OOC. OC. No EYD. Bad! Sakura.]
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Sasuke is NOT Genius**

Character is MK's

SasuNaru, slight SasuSaku and ShikaKiba, and other Chara

T+

Fem! Naru. Warn! OOC, no EYD, GS, _first fanfiction_

 ** _Prologue :_**

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat semenjak masa kecil. Naruto yang yatim piatu dan Sasuke yang memiliki orang tua yang sibuk pun membuat keduanya kesepian dan akhirnya menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Agar putra bungsu mereka tidak kesepian, keluarga Sasuke akhirnya meminta Naruto tinggal bersama mereka.

Naruto mengenal Sasuke. Tanya saja apa makanan kesukaannya. Ia tahu. Tanya apa maksud dari kata 'hn' miliknya? Ia pun tahu. Dan jika kau bertanya apakah maksud muka datar miliknya? Ia akan menjawab dengan tepat.

Tapi apakah Sasuke mengenal Naruto? Tentu saja ia mengenal Naruto. Ia tahu apa makanan kesukaan ataupun kebiasaan Sasuke. Tapi soal perasaan dan senyuman milik Naruto, ia tertipu. Dengan bodohnya ia menganggap semuanya nyata. Dengan bodohnya ia melukai perasaan Naruto. Dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan mata _shapphire_ itu tergenang air mata.

Ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Dan ia menyesalinya.


	2. Chapter 1 : Promise

**Sasuke is NOT Genius**

 **.**

 **Character is MK's**

 **SasuNaru, slight SasuSaku and ShikaKiba, and other Chara**

 **T+**

 **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit Romance**

 **Fem! Naru. Warn! OOC, no EYD, GS,** ** _first fanfiction._** **Bad! Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

"Sasuke! _Teme_!" panggil seorang anak kecil berambut pirang kepada anak kecil lainnya yang berambut _raven_.

" Apakah kau punya orang yang disukai?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Ia menyamakan langkah kakinya menuju dengan langkah kaki Sasuke. Mereka akan menuju taman.

" _Dobe_. Tidak ada. Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku, ya?" seringai muncul di wajah anak berumur 12 tahun itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dasar _Teme_ -pantat-ayam!" sangkal Naruto. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada rona kemerahan muncul di muka tan sang pirang.

"Hn. Lagipula ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, lalu menghadang Sasuke. "Hanya saja... Berjanjilah! Kita akan saling membantu jika memiliki orang yang disukai!" Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

" _Dobe_. Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Namun Sasuke tetap menyambut uluran kelingking Naruto. Membuat cengiran yang selalu terpampang di muka pirang itu melebar.

Dan begitulah janji itu dibuat. Janji yang nantinya akan menyakiti hati satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Maafkan _sensei_ , _sensei_ telat" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Tidak mempedulikan murid-muridnya yang tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Kebanyakan muridnya pun memliki atifitasnya masing-masing.

Kakashi selesai mengabsen murid-murid di kelasnya. Ia pun segera memulai kelas. Di tengah pelajaran, pintu kelas diketuk.

"Silakan masuk" ucap Kakashi begitu mendengar pintu diketuk.

"Maaf mengganggu pelajaran anda, _sensei_." Anko, sang wakil kepala sekolah meminta maaf. "Saya membawa murid baru. Tolong, ya" Selesai mengatakan itu, Anko pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sedangkan murid-murid di kelas langsung menatap ke arah pintu dengan tertarik. Menunggu anak baru yang disebut-sebut masuk.

"Ah, anak baru itu, ya." Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya "Baiklah. Silakan masuk, Sakura."

Nama anak baru itu dengan sukses merebut perhatian Sasuke yang tadinya melihat ke arah jendela dengan malas. Mata Naruto pun membulat mendengar nama itu.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang anak perempuan cantik berambut _pink_ masuk. Matanya berwarna _emerald_ jernih. Hidungnya mancung, dan bibir kecilnya berwarna merah. Benar-benar _kissable_. Membuat siapapun ingin mencium ingin mencium bibir itu. Apalagi, rambutnya yang berwarna _pink_ sangat cocok dengan dengan namanya. Benar-benar sewarna dengan bung sakura di musim semi.

" _Watashiwa_ Haruno Sakura- _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" ucapnya sebelum membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan tersenyum semakin lebar ketika matanya menemukan Sasuke.

Kelas pun semakin tak terkendali. Para siswa perempuan menatap Sakura dengan iri. Sedangkan para lelaki menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lapar. Membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan _death glare_ -nya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan perubahan wajah Sasuke pun tersenyum miris. Sasuke sudah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Orang yang disukainya. Haruskah ia melaksanakan janji itu?

Kakashi tidak mempedulikan kelasnya. "Silakan duduk di... mm.. di sebelah Naruto!" perintahnya. Sakura pun segera duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sakura-chan. Kapan kau kembali?" sapa Naruto dengan cengirannya. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat siapa perempuan di sampingnya. Wajahnya berubah cerah setelah mengingat siapa Naruto.

"Naru-chan! Wajahmu berubah sekali! Dan ada apa dengan pipimu?" Sakura menyentuh garis di pipi Naruto. Naruto pun segera menjauhkan tangan Sakura.

"Hanya kecelakaan." ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Melihat Naruto yang enggan membicarakan itu, Sakura hanya mengangguk tipis dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu, kau Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Sakura tersenyum mendapatkan jawaban itu. "Wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sebelum terkekeh.

Dan..

PLETAKK!

Sebuah kapur mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto.

" _Ittaiii_...!" rintih Naruto. Ia langsung menatap tajam orang yang melemparnya kapur. "Kenapa kau melemparnya padaku?" Naruto mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Protes.

Kakashi tidak menanggapi ucapannya. "Tolong perhatikan pelajaran, Sakura, Sasuke" ucapnya sebelum kembali menghadap papan tulis.

" _Ha'i_!/Hn."

" Kita lanjutkan saat istirahat, ya! Sasuke- _kun_? Naru- _chan_?" Sakura berbisik.

"Tentu saja!/Hn."

.

.

.

Mereka sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Mereka telah berada di kantin. Mengobrol dengan riang sambil memekan makanan yang telah dipesan. Membicarakan masa lalu mereka.

"Ah, aku ke toilet dulu." Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan meja.

"Cepat kembali, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sebelum senyumnya memudar dan ia mennjatuhkan kepaalanya ke meja.

"Capek..." ia tidak menyangka, berbohong dan menggunakan topeng di hadapan Sakura lebih susah daripada biasanya. Ia pun merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" suara _baritone_ itu terdengar datar. Namun terselip sedikit nada khawatir diantaranya.

Naruto segera mengangkat kepalanya. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sungguh, ia lupa jika ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia segera memasang topeng terbaiknya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Mencoba menghapus kekhawatiran Sasuke. Mata Sasuke memicing curiga, namun Nruto dengan cepat kembali menyangkalnya. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Daripada itu, Sasuke." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bukankah aku harus membantumu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula itu hanya janji anak berumur 8 tahun."

"Janji tetap janji!" Naruto berkeras kepala. "Yang pasti, aku akan membantumu. Karena itu, besok aku akan bertukar tempat duduk denganmu." Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ramenku sudah habis. Aku akan pergi. _Jaa ne_ , _Teme_!" ucapnya seraya berlalu pergi.

Setidaknya begini lebih baik. Daripada aku harus melihat mereka berdua bersama-sama setiap harinya. Pikirnya.

Ia pun pergi tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya diikuti oleh 3 orang siswi lainnya.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sakura kembali ke mejanya.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanyanya

"Pergi" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mengangguk dan meminum tehnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, Sakura menyeringai

.

.

.

Naruto yang meninggalkan keduanya pun berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya berkelana pada waktu dirinya berumur 8 tahun. 2 bulan setelah janji itu dibuat, Sakura muncul.

 _ **#FLASHBACK ON#**_

" _Watashiwa_ Haruno Sakura- _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" ucapnya riang. Perempuan berumur 8 tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari orang yang mungkin bisa menjadi temannya.

Matanya berhenti ketika mata _emerald_ -nya bertemu _shapphire_. Gadis bermata sewarna _shapphire_ itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Ah, ia sudah memutuskan. Gadis itu akan menjadi sahabatnya.

"Ayo, Sakura- _chan_. Duduk di sebelah Naru- _chan_." Wali kelasnya menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah gadis bermata _shapphire_.

" _Ha'i_ , _sensei_!" Sakura menjawab riang. Setengah berlari menuju bangkunya. Ia segera menduduki kursinya.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan_! Kenalkan, namaku Naruto. Dan ini Sasuke." Gadis pirang bermata Naruto itu dengan riang memperkenalkan dirinya dan anak yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal, Naru- _chan_! Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn" itu tanggapan Sasuke.

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Hei, _Teme_! Jangan sedingin itu pada anak baru!" Naruto menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. Dan keduanya pun terlibat dalam adu mulut.

Sakura memandang keduanya dengan bingung. "Ano, Naru- _chan_..." tangannya terulur. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpeleset. Meyebabkan tangan yang terulur itu mendorong tubuh Naruto. Mulut Naruto pun mengenai mulut Sasuke.

 _ **#FLASHBACK OFF#**_

Muka Naruto memerah mengingat hari itu. _First kiss_ -nya bersama Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke pun butuh waktu 1 tahun untuk menyadari perasaannya kepada Sakura. Dan saat Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya, Sakura pindah. Naruto tersenyum miring. Ia ingat betapa bahagianya ia saat itu. Mungkin ini karma untuknya.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran, membuat Naruto tidak sadar bahwa kakinya melangkah ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Ia pun tidak sadar bahwa ia masih diikuti oleh ketiga siswi tadi. Tidak, ia tidak sadar sampai dirinya ditarik menuju gudang belakang sekolah.

BRUUKKK!

Ia bisa merasakan sakit di tubuhnya ketika ia dibanting ke lantai. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan 3 orang siswi menatapnya dengan angkuh. Salah seorang diantaranya menyeringai puas.

"Heh! Akhirnya kau tidak berada di Sasuke- _kun_ lagi!" Gadis di depannya menyeringai semakin lebar. Sudah lama ia menunggu kesempatan ini. "Bagaimana rasannya, hah? Ketika Sasuke- _kun_ direbut orang lain?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Apa maumu, Tayuya?"

"Apa mauku? Tentu saja mem- _bully_ -mu." Tayuya kembali menyeringai. "Mari kita lihat. Bagian mana yang harus kurusak? Tanganmu? Punggungmu? Atau..." Tayuya terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Tidak, ia akan mengikuti maraton nanti. Tidak, jangan kakinya. Tanpa sadar ia memundurkan tubuhnya.

Tayuya menyeringai. "Yugito, ikat tangan dan kakinya."

Gadis berambut pirang pucat di sebelahnya langsung melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan. Ia mengikat tangan Naruto di depannya dan tak lupa mengikat kaki Naruto.

"Bersiaplah" Tayuya mengambil tongkat baseball dan dipukulnya kaki kiri Naruto dengan itu. Tanpa ditahan, jeritan Naruto terdengar keras.

"Ups! Tidak boleh ada suara, Naruto sayang. Karin, sumpal mulutnya!" perintah Tayuya.

" _Got it_!" Karin segera menyumpal mulut Naruto.

Kaki kiri Naruto pun kembali menjadi sasaran tongkat baseball yang berad di tangan Tayuya. Ia pun kembali memukul kaki kiri Naruto sebanyak 2 kali. Ketika ia hendak beralih ke kaki kanan Naruto, bel telah berbunyi. Membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya kembali.

"Cih! Sayang sekali bel telah berbunyi." Tayuya terlihat kesal. Lalu kembali diarahkannya pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Ne, Naruto. Ini baru permulaan. Jadi bersiaplah!" ucapnya riang sebelum mengunci Naruto di dalam gudang.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah, Naruto berhasil mengambil sapu tangan di mulutnya. Ia pun berhasil membuka ikatan di tangannya. Sedangkan, untuk ikatan di kakinya, ia tidak berani membukanya.

Akhirnya Naruto memilih menelepon Shikamaru. Diambilnya HP di sakunya dan dicarinya nomor kontak Shikamaru.

"Halo, Shikamaru?" ucapnya ketika teleponnya sudah tersambung.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Shikamaru hampir saja tertidur dalam kelas Iruka jika HP-nya tidak bergetar. Dengan malas, Shikamaru melihat HP-nya.

Naruto? Pikirnya ketika melihat nama Naruto di layar HP-nya. Ah, benar juga. Naruto tidak ada di kelas saat ini. Tiba-tiba, perasaannya memburuk. Dengan cepat diangkatnya telepon dari Naruto. Beruntung ia duduk di barisan belakang.

" _Halo, Shikamaru?"_ suara Naruto menyapa pendengarannya.

"Naruto? Dimana kau? Kau tahu, Iruka- _sensei_ cemas sekali saat sadar kau tidak masuk kelas!"

" _Ah, sekarang kelas Iruka-sensei, ya?_ Gomenne _.. kalau begitu, tolong—aw! Jemput aku."_

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa jalan? Dan ada apa denganmu?"

" _Ya, aku tidak bisa jalan. Kakiku patah dan aku terkunci di gudang. Jadi cepat jemput aku."_ Itu ucapan Naruto sebelum ia menutup teleponnya.

"Apa? Tapi—Hey! Naruto! _Shit_!" Shikamaru tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya. Dan dia mengumpat begitu sadar Naruto telah menutup teleponnya. Kini ia telah menjadi perhatian seluruh murid di kelasnya.

Shikamaru dengan cepat berdiri. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia kini menjadi perhatian sekelas. Ia pun pergi setelah memberi isyarat pada Kiba untuk mengikutinya.

Dengan bingung Kiba mengikutinya. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada orang yang hampir mengikuti mereka begitu mendengar nama Naruto. Tidak, tidak ada yang tahu. Sebab Sasuke tidak jadi pergi karena ditahan oleh Sakura. Dengan cepat lupa bahwa ia seharusnya menyusul Shikamaru dan Kiba

'

'

'

Setelah memutuskan teleponnya dengan Shikamaru, Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Akankah Sasuke datang untuknya? Sedikit banyak ia berharap Sasuke akan mengikuti Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya ketika ia di- _bully_ untuk pertama kalinya.

Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh garis di pipinya. Otaknya kembali memutar kenangan 5 tahun lalu.

Ia baru sadar setelah mendengar suara berisik dari pintu.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto memastikan apakah di luar ada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Kiba berlari menuju gudang yang berada di belakang sekolah. Kiba begitu panik begitu Shikamaru memberitahukan keadaan Naruto. Ketika sampai di depannya, ia langsung menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Shikamaru?"

"Naruto? Kau di dalam? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba langsung bertanya dengan panik. Sementara Shikamaru berusaha membuka pintu gudang dengan kawat yang ia bawa.

"Kiba?"

Klik.

Terdengar suara kunci terbuka. Dengan tergesa-gesa Shikamaru membuka pintu gudang. Dan terpampanglah Naruto yang yang terduduk dengan kaki kiri yang... mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Kiba?" gumam Naruto heran karena mendengar suara Kiba.

Klik.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan sinar matahai langsung menyambutnya. Membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

" _Kami-sama_! Naruto!" teriakan Kiba menyadarkan Naruto kembali.

Kiba segera mendekati Naruto, memeriksanya apakah ada luka selain kaki kirinya. Kiba yng begitu cemas pun tak sadar jika ia menekan kaki kiri Naruto.

"Aww! Kiba! Ssshh... Sakit!" Kiba segera menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Kiba, minggir dulu." suara Shikamaru terdengar begitu dingin dan itu sukses memubat Kiba langsung menyingkir ke samping Naruto. Ia terlihat begitu marah melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?" desis Shikamaru di tengah kegiatannya melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Naruto.

" _I was bullied again, y'know_ " ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke belakang punggung Shikamaru. Mencoba melihat apakah Sasuke akan datang. Setelah yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak akan datang, tatapannya berubah sendu dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru.

" _What_!? Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak akan di- _bully_ lagi?!" mata Kiba menatap nyalang.

"Sasuke berkata jika selama ada dia di sebelahku, tidak ada yang boleh mem- _bully_ -ku. Dan tadi aku sedang tidak bersama Sasuke" sesaat tatapannya berubah sedih sebelum dirubahnya lagi ekspresinya agar ceria. "Bukankah itu kesempatan yang bagus? Saat aku sedang sendiri dan pikiranku sedang tidak pada tempatnya?" Naruto terus berceloteh walaupun tidak ada yang menanggapinya.

"Hentikan"

"Hm?" sontak Naruto berhenti berbicara dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Hentikan itu, bodoh. Kau pikir aku dan Kiba sebodoh Sasuke? Kau pikir kita sebodoh itu sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada luka di matamu meskipun kau selalu tertawa? Dan apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak sadar bahwa ada luka baru di matamu?" Shikamaru berbicara penuh emosi. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya.

Senyum Naruto langsung memudar. "Ah, kau benar. kalian mengetahuinya. Kalian tidak sebodoh Sasuke, bukan?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Shikamaru langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam dekapannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. Dada Shikamaru pun sudah terasa basah. "Aku benci fakta bahwa Sakura akan segera merebut Sasuke. Aku benci melihat keadaan dimana aku harus menjauh darinya..!"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji... Aku sudah berjanji pada orangtuaku bahwa aku akan selalu tersenyum. Aku pun sudah berjanji pada Sasuke bahwa aku akan membantunya... Janji adalah janji.. meskipun itu hanya janji anak berumur 8 tahun.." tangisan Naruto semakin keras. "Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, Shika..."

"Tidak apa-apa... tersenyumlah terus.." Shikamaru berbicara menenangkan. "Setidaknya jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu dari kami..." dan dengan kata-kata itu, Kiba segera memeluk keduanya.

.

.

.

 _Saddest people smile the brightest._

 _Why? Because they do not wish other people see their suffer_

 _._

 **[END OF CHAPTER ONE]**

 **.**

 **RnR, Maybe?**


End file.
